Drunken nights
by Amenole
Summary: Conversations turn weird after a few drinks. Warning: extremely stupid content.
1. Drunked night

When they came to Kagome's village it was clear that spring is starting. Endless fields were covered in green layer with spots of colourful buds.

Rin was ecstatic as she jumped across the fields. It had been a while since they had visited Inuyasha's village and she had missed talking to her dearest friends -Kagome and Sango.

The women squealed as they saw each other much to demise of those cursed with sensitive demon hearing. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were quick to escape, making up another argument in order to spar.

Inuyasha was growing stronger each time, and though he would admit it only to his wife, it was mostly due to these fights with Sesshomaru. After the defeat of Naraku, he was the only being more powerful than him who would fight him.

Sesshomaru was growing less hateful of his bastard brother as well, now that he was proving to be stronger and less of a disgrace to his fathers' powerful blood.7

Afternoon for girls, on the other hand, was spent in cheerful reminiscence of what happened while they had not seen each other. Even more so, after Kagome took out a bottle of sake she had apparently been saving for special occasions.

That is where the conversation took a stranger turn…

"You girls can keep your demons and their stamina but when it comes to being romantic Miroku could beat both of them." Sango replied to Kagome's mention of Inuyasha's demon senses. "Yes, but Miroku doesn't have adorable doggie ears." Kagome quickly came to Inuyasha's defence "Or mokomoko." Rin added. "Speaking of- Kagome can't you ask Inuyasha to let me touch them? They look so soft." Sango begged. "NO!" Kagome's sharp response got her questioning looks from her friends. "Why not?"

"Ah- you see it's an erogenous spot…"

"Oh-ho? Something else we don't know about our hanyo friend?" Demon slayer's perverted grin could only be matched by that of her husband.

"There is a lot you don't know." Kigome smiled while drinking another cup of sake. " What about Miroku?"

"What about him?" Sango blushed.

"Any set offs with him?"

Sango smiled deviously. "A thing he likes most to touch…"

"His butt?! Are you for real? Oh haha" Kagome was practically on the floor while Rin couldn't help the giggle.

"Hm.. And Sesshomaru?" Both heads turned towards Rin.

"What about him?" Rin wasn't sure what they wanted to know, but the personal nature of this conversation was hinting at something indecent.

"What are his triggers?" Kagome was snickering as she poured her a new glass.

"I really don't know…" her genuine response only served to get her disappointed groans from other females.

"Come on how do you turn him on when he's not in the mood?"

Rin paused and thought about it, confused. "It's quite indecent for a lady to suggest such things..."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood on the roof listening to obviously drunk women.

"Why not?" you could hear Sango and Rin asking at a same time. "Ah- you see it's an erogenous spot…"

Inuyasha went as red as his haori, and Sesshomaru hid his obvious smile behind his sleeve "Shut up!." He whispered madly, his ears giving a protesting twitch.

"What about Miroku?" Kagome asked back. Sango was obviously uncomfortable.

Inuyasha almost burst out laughing. "Figures" Sesshomaru found this more and more amusing.

"Hm.. And Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's eye widened. Surely, they weren't serious.

* * *

"Wait... you've never tried to turn him on? You know that's an important part of a relationship?" Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Sango was equally worried apparently "You need to work on that. He's a demon, and a cold one. I don't want to worry you Rin, but he might go to someone else if you aren't... enough... How often do you even do it?"

Rin was turning redder by the second. "Oh... I don't know what's considered normal... Usually he lets me rest once a week. It is already tiring... I'm not sure I could handle more." Her teary eyes only got the other two women to laugh, which earned them a confused frown.

"Whoa, ok, I'd die if Inuyasha was on me so much. I didn't know Lord Sesshomaru was so eager. No wonder you do nothing."

"Wh-why are you so interested in Sesshomaru anyway?" Rin was red as a beetroot.

"We travelled together for years so we know Inuyasha and Miroku. Sesshomaru we know nothing about except that he's cold and calculating and this is putting a big shade over that "cold" part!" Sango's genuine laugh didn't help Rin's mood at all.

"And he's a full fledged demon. We're humans so of course we're interested."

"Like how big is he?" Sango winked

"What do you mean? You have seen how tall he is…"

"No, Rin, she means the size of his penis" Rin chocked on her drink at Kagome's explanation.

"H-H-How am I supposed to know that?" Rin was thoroughly embarrassed. How is she supposed to answer that? "Come on just show us with your hands- this big?" Rin stared at Sango's hands and didn't know what to do.

"I-I don't know"

Both girls raised an eyebrow. "Come on you'd have seen it when you blew him"

"Blew?" Rin was confused. And so was Sesshomaru eavesdropping.

"You never did that to him? Did he ever go down on you?" Rin was confused by all the terms. Seeing her confusion pervert's wife thought fit to explain "When he licks you down there or you do the same to him." Rin flushed red.

"NO, what? That's dirty!"

Sango and Kagome laughed at her, and she flushed with embarrassment. Is that how humans mated? How was she supposed to know when her mate is a demon?

"My dear Rin, I have to teach you that! When Kagome told me about it, it really spiced things up"

* * *

Sesshomaru remembered he had company when flushed Inuyasha tugged at his sleeve. "Maybe we should go, this isn't really a talk for a lord"

Sesshomarus eyes glared at Inuyashas uncomfortable expression

"and what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that, you know, you're … uhh… well, stick up your ass lord, and they're gonna go into some pretty wild stuff. I'll get there before they make Rin as much pervert as they are"

Sesshomaru looked at the roof with curious expression, as if he could see the perverted women below it. "Is this how humans are supposed to mate?"

Seeing Sesshomaru, who so rarely showed any kind of emotion, seem genuinely worried, and as confused as he had been before Kagome uhm... taught him, he was left with little choice but to try to explain it to him.

"Fuck, this is embarrassing as hell, but- I don't think humans do that stuff here either. Sango learned that from Kagome, apparently that's normal in her time" He was as red as his Haori. Explaining kinky sex to his older brother was too much for Inuyasha.

"I'll go stop them" Inuyasha jumped down the roof and entered. Girls were heard mocking screams and telling Inuyasha he interrupted a girl talk.

...

I wrote this SO long ago and it's SO stupid, but each time I re-read it to see if I should delete it, I giggle like an idiot and decide to keep it for giggles if nothing else…


	2. More drinks

Beve, Wild, it truly makes me happy that you guys want a sequel. It makes me more confident in my writing and even though it is a hobby I don't take seriously, it is nice to know I am good at something…

I don't know how I feel about this entire story yet...

* * *

„It's impossible" Rin wailed on her next visit to Kagome's village.

Upon getting there the two demons were shooed away before they could even think of an excuse to fight, leaving the two utterly confused while the women went inside where the smell of alcohol could immediately be smelled as Kagome burst open another bottle she kept for special occasions.

After making sure those with sensitive hearing were out of earshot, Rin had to pour her heart out

„I can't. I am embarrassed beyond belief, but you are the only person I can talk to. I mean not to offend you Kagome but you are so brazen, and seem well versed in arts of the bedroom..." Rin apologetically looked at Kagome to see her reaction to such an insult. She didn't mean to insult her like this but it was the truth and she was at a loss at how to approach the subject any other way. Seeing Kagome smiled genuinely and didn't react to the insult at all made Rin as grateful as confused.

„Oh-ho little Rin needs help in the bedroom! " Sango has truly found her match in Miroku, the two were perfectly perverted for one another.

„I can guess it's either Sesshomaru cooling down or being too horny. " Rin immediately scolded her for daring to speak of Lord Sesshomaru in such a way, true as it was.

„Mating seasons are impossible, I already tried everything I could think of, locking myself from him, which made him even more... eager, being so powerful his self control is nothing compared to the instinct , and he even found a beautiful demoness to keep him occupied so I could rest some..." The other two women looked at each other absolutely shocked that Sesshomaru would be such an asshole to cheat

„He cheated on you?" Sango was furious, overprotective as she was, she was ready to go give the daiyoukai a piece of her mind!

This only prompted for Rin to wail further „He bedded her once and return to me!" She cover her face in despair „I'm just a human, I can't take it"

The problem became apparent. Humans could not match demons in power or stamina, that became painfully obvious in any physical interaction between the species, not only battle.

„Is he too... umm... too much for you?" Kagome tried to gently coax her, knowing Rin was more or less brought up as a proper lady. Even Kaede warned her not to fill her head with perversions, and Jaken would burn her to a crisp despite Inuyasha being around.

„I am sore and I can't walk or tend to my duties, he tries to supress it but then it just gets worse once we finally do mate..."

Kagome tapped her chin „oh, you know that thing we talked about last time? I mean if your… umm lower regions can't take it, use the entire arsenal!" At a confused look Sango took to explanation: "Your body girl- hands, mouth, thighs- whatever can get him off."

Rin looked even more confused when Miroku entered and was met with laughing screams. He laughed back tiredly- apparently their baby wanted Sango and Miroku could not get her to sleep. Sango excused herself with a sigh.

When they were out of earshot Kagome continued "Anyway, you open your mouth and put it around him, and... be mindful that your teeth are covered with your lips. Just try to gauge his reaction when he likes or doesn't like from then on. You can gently suck or move your tongue or just whatever it takes... „ Rin was red as a tomato, but if this will make it easier for her relationship she'll do just about anything

"Or use your hands to just, you know, go up and down his dick" She did a motion with her hand that Rin could only assume represented what she was supposed to be doing with her mate's… penis. "or combine the two. The laziest case scenario- put your legs together and he can use that for stimulation."

She was unsure how Kagome could speak of this so calmly, her head was spinning from all the indecent information she found out. And was only brought out from it when Inuyasha barged in "KAGOME! Do you want Sesshomaru to kill me?! What the hell are you filling her head with!?"

He was beet red, just like last time he barged in.


	3. Getting Courage

So uhm... here's chapter three where Rin puts theory into practice. Like, first chapter I feel was retarded, but funny, and this is more or less becoming more fluffy. Not sure if I should go back to retarded with the next chapter.

* * *

It wasn't until months later that she managed the courage

„umm... I'd... I'd like to try something…" She shyly admitted looking into his eyes.

He looked at her curiously when she seated him and moved lower, down his naked body, unsure what on earth she had in mind. She had a look of utter concentration, as if she was deciding on something, while staring at his crotch. His mind wandered to the time his brothers miko got intoxicated and he was not enthusiastic about what she could possibly have in mind. Humans apparently mated differently and while his form was „human", he wasn't sure how similar it was to an actual human. His speed, stamina, muscle mass, markings and all senses were superior to that of a human, and he suddenly felt that maybe Miko had told her something that works on humans but isn't transferable to demons?

„ _when he licks you down there"_ He remembered.

UGH, he hoped it was not that. Letting someone's teeth near any... vital organs was not smart in any scenario. And while she trusts him enough not to harm her when he does kiss her neck, he trusts no one. He'll begrudgingly make exception for her, this once.

Seemingly finally coming to a decision, she moved her face close to his neither regions. He grabbed her hair gently, so he could yank her away should she try anything.

He shuddered when she gently touched the base, so unsure yet determined. She looked into his eyes and gave a few gentle pumps. He was a bit disappointed, but mostly glad it was nothing exceptionally new or perverted, as he didn't want his sweet mate becoming insufferable like Inuyasha's. He remained as he was, trying to anticipate her next move.

Seeing absolutely no reaction from her mate, besides the relaxed stare he always wears, this apparently didn't please him much. Ok, that wasn't enough… she has to go through with it!

She wanted to swallow but remembered Kagome telling her not to, because it will be more pleasurable for him if she has saliva in her mouth. She moved her face closer, stayed there a few seconds, and gave a long lick from the base to the tip.

That was new. His eyes widened at not only the sensation but the image before him. His grip on her hair loosened from the shock. She moved away for a second to lick her lips before doing it again- slower. Halfway through her eyes met his wide, curious ones, but she quickly lowered them in embarrassment.

This time she didn't pull away, but got the tip of it inside her mouth. That was definitely new.

She licked the tip gently and he could feel himself hunching over her in pleasure, tightening the grasp on her head just in case his paranoid thoughts were correct. Something about this situation, the thought of being completely at her mercy, where she can give him such pleasure yet betray him at any second, made the situation all the more exciting.

She looked at him again, mouth full of his dick, and he lost the ability to breathe.

She noticed it a few times already. He didn't make many sounds and she wondered if this was even pleasing him, looking at him again she saw his half closed eyes, and slightly rugged breathing.

As her eyes moved downward and she sucked gently, she noticed it. The muscles of his stomach contracting for a second. She sucked again, his muscles flexed, and the hand at the back of her head twitched ever so slightly. Oh.

After painfully long time of what was essentially teasing to Sesshomaru, Rin's jaw was about to give out. She stopped what she was doing, and he opened the eyes he hadn't realised he closed.

She looked at his crotch dissatisfied. If getting him rock hard wasn't her intent, he wasn't sure what exactly was. He will definitely not last long after this.

"come" he pulled her head gently to coax her into raising. He kissed her to reassure her of whatever she was dissatisfied about, and immediately pulled away when he tasted what he could only assume was the taste of his own dick.

He kissed her forehead instead, lowering her to their futon.

True to his word- he only lasted a couple of rounds.

* * *

This one is more fluffy, and less dumb than the others, but it continues to be badly finished like everything else I write so that's ok I guess. I'm really not sure where the hell this is going at this point...


	4. Her turn

"Oh Sesshomaru~" Kagome yelled, stupidly happy, before shoving something in his hands and running away laughing. Inuyasha imitated the colour of his fire rat robes as soon as he saw it, the kitsune that travelled with them laughed hysterically.

Sesshomaru inspected the content that was suddenly in his hands. It seemed to be one of the books from miko's era. He turned the page to see a very graphic depiction of female vagina, with descriptions and what seemed like a mouth near it. After some thought, he could assume this is female version for what Rin was doing for him. Most interesting.

Kagome laughed, waiting for a scoff of disgust, or anger, or any other negative reaction as the uptight demon lord flipped through a few pages. He scanned the content curiously, trying to get the basics of what it was about, having difficulty with some of the writing.

Laughs died awkwardly when he gave no reaction of discomfort or disgust. Instead, he politely thanked her for the read and said he will study the contents later. All the embarrassed miko could get out is a quiet "sure...".

They couldn't have known demon mothers usually took care of everything involving their children and would reprimand the mate if they didn't satisfy their son or daughter. What miko did was, to him, nothing unusual. Though he had to wonder what Rin was unsatisfied about if miko was doing something like that for her sake. He was surprised she was so motherly towards Rin, going as far as worrying if he tended to his duties as a mate.

By the time they returned to the palace he pretty much got the gist of everything the book was trying to teach. So naturally, on the very first night he ripped the kimono from her body.

She was surprised by his eagerness.

His mouth travelled from her lips, down the length of her neck, slowly. He kissed and licked the flesh down her breasts, until eventually reaching her hips.

She flushed bright red. What on earth was he doing?! She could only think of when she did that for him… but she wasn't a man!

She gasped as he rose to spread her legs to his hungry gaze. The faint scent of her arousal reached him and he couldn't wait to smell more. His lips travelled down her leg, and she seemed to enjoy it. He wondered why it never occurred to him to not limit himself to just the skin of her neck and lips. She was entirely delicious. Soon enough he reached her centre and she covered her red face as a gasp escaped her.

As instructed, he drew a long lick across her folds, and her eyes widened at the sight of his silver head between her legs. He drew several more before moving onto the nub at the top. He always prided himself in his knowledge, so naturally, he was very thorough in his studies. Soon, he could feel a fluid reach his tongue and a shiver ran down his chest at the taste. He had to have more.

He lapped at her folds, his tongue prodding slightly, and she gasped once more unsure whether to be mortified or aroused. When he cleaned her of the slick liquid he returned to what the book referred to as clitoris. Lightly at first, he gauged her reaction. It took some time to figure out the exact pressure to put on the nerves. With his nose basically right on top of the source of her arousal, he couldn't smell any differences in her scent, which usually guided him in what pleased her. The scent was so intense it made his head spin slightly and he moaned deeply as his eyes closed.

He continued to suck gently for a good while, mind void of any thoughts, getting drunk off the scent of her. His ministrations focused on one spot continuously, retaining the intensity of the smell. Every now and then his tongue would go lower, to lap at her folds, drinking the fruits of his efforts. Her hips moved slightly at first, soon enough starting to buck annoyingly under him, making the task difficult. His claws simply grabbed them, keeping her in place while he feasted. Becoming lightheaded from the scent, he only noticed her reaction when her hands yanked his hair harshly. "Sesshomaru stop!"

She had no idea what brought his behaviour on. It was pleasant, but the sight of his relaxed, closed eyes between her legs, and sound of an occasional quiet moan from him were what made her incredibly aroused. She reprimanded herself for such filthy thoughts. She had told him she was getting close, hoping he would stop and take her as he usually did, but he just continued, throwing her off the edge of climax. She rode it off, enjoying the pleasurable tremors for a short while before feeling it escalate. His ministration did not stop, and it took her little time to come again. It was intense, and she felt her body convulse despite herself, becoming even more sensitive. Wave after wave of pleasure surged through her, and an embarrassingly loud moan escaped her. She tried to tell him to stop, though it was more of a series of screams and moans. It wasn't until she felt she was close once more, every muscle in her body tensed, that she was sure she wouldn't be able to take it. She pulled harshly on his hair, which finally prompted him to stop.

Like coming from a daze he looked at her, flushing down to her chest, breathing heavily. It wasn't until then that he noticed she was shaking.

"Are you well mate?" He asked to be sure. It was first time he had seen her so out of control, and he would be concerned for her well being had it not been for tell tale signs of her orgasm, that she still seemed to be experiencing.

She remained silent for a while, until her breathing calmed. "That was too intense!" She pouted, weakly punching his shoulder.

He smiled gently at her whiny tone.

"I apologise, your scent drew me to madness." He kissed her deeply and moaned as the taste of her mixed with the taste of her juices on his tongue. She pulled away with a frown as she tasted what she can only assume was her own… privates.

"Ew… Sesshomaru" She pushed his face away from hers, having no intent to smell or taste more of herself. It was met with an amused surprise. "Ew? I'd say you taste divine" His purring tone indicated this was not the last of it.

* * *

Ehhh... I think I've done it. I wrote a consensual, sweet sex scene that is completely unflappable to.

Ah well, this is supposed to be silly instead of sexy so I'll use that as an excuse (instead of just bad writing ¯\\_( ´∀｀)_/¯). I've had this written for a while, and I actually thought I posted it already since I wrote it at the same time as last chapter :/


	5. Drunken night

Since Sesshomaru and Rin mated, his visits to Inuyasha's village became more and more frequent. Being only days away didn't help. The brothers had no choice but to grow closer as their mates inevitably chased them out of earshot whenever they arrived to the village.

On one such evening, they drank sake, demon one for two with demon blood and a bottle of human one for Miroku. As the liquor became scarcer, the talk ended up with their respective mates.

"Sango's bleeding. Looks like it's me and my hand tonight." Miroku sighed dramatically and Inuyasha laughed. Sesshomaru's hand stopped before he could take a sip, confused by monk's confession.

"Do you abuse your mate?" The shocked monk spat his drink out. Eyes wide as saucers, he desperately defended himself. "WHAT? I would never! What on earth would make you think something horrid like that Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I fail to see other connections between your hand and your mate's bleeding." If Miroku was less intoxicated he would probably never explain to the demon lord what he was about to explain. However, the shock, and severe intoxication led him to defend his honour, however inappropriate it may have been.

"It means I'm pleasing myself tonight" his fist pumped in the air several times. The motion only serving to confuse the demon Lord further. He rose an eyebrow.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and started laughing. "Didn't you ever jerk off?"

His brow rose once more, slightly annoyed. He did not appreciate being laughed at for his lack of knowledge on how peasants act.

Inuyasha, this time, explained as if it most normal thing in the world "Pump your dick with your hand till you come?" Everyone does it, and Inuyasha simply assumed Sesshomaru just didn't know the term for it.

"No. If I am lustful, I simply call for a woman to please me." The great Lord's tone was obviously truthful, and the two men stared with bored, somewhat annoyed expression at the demon lord. They didn't know what else they were expecting... Of course, the impeccable lord would have all manner of perks of high society, among them a plethora of women at his beck and call to serve him in every way imaginable.

Said demon slightly enjoyed the confusing difference in company those two provided. Usually, those who heard of perks of his high upbringing would marvel or seethe in jealousy. The two men currently in his company just rolled their eyes, more annoyed than impressed.

"Man, poor Rin." Inuyasha's quiet observation did not pass by his demon hearing and Sesshomaru glared at him, wordlessly demanding an explanation. Alcohol urged the inappropriate conversation that most of the current participants wouldn't even want to imagine asking otherwise.

"What would you do if she wanted to mate and you didn't?" Inuyasha assumed he wouldn't take any additional women now that he was mated, surely there was some sort of agreement between the two.

"That does not happen." His reply was short and factual.

Ugh.

The two gave him the same annoyed look as before. Inuyasha leaned back on his arms and rose an eyebrow of his own "I'm not gonna go into too much detail, but Kagome's a human and she can't keep up with me at all- _and_ she's a trained miko, _and_ I'm just half demon. I can't imagine difference in stamina between a full-fledged demon fighting for centuries and a human with virtually no training in anything." Sesshomaru didn't hide the surprise from his face. He had never thought of it that way.

His hand went under his chin in thought. What Inuyasha said holds some truth… But this is Rin they were talking about. "She would've told me."

Miroku snickered "Suuure she would. If Sango had men lining to sleep with her I'd force myself if it killed me." Miroku pointed at Sesshomaru mildly accusingly "Though I waited years until she took me seriously so I'm more careful about doing something she really dislikes haha" Monk sheepishly admitted.

Sesshomaru thought about it carefully. They were right. Rin also faithfully waited for him for a large chunk of her human life. Could she also share monk's insecurity?

Inuyasha sipped another cup and turned to Miroku in good spirits "Well our perverts already told her to blow him, so I guess that takes care of you when she doesn't feel like having sex."

Seeing Sesshomaru's, confused expression once more, Inuyasha calmly clarified "With her mouth?"

The Lord's face turned more confused "I assumed the purpose of that was of a more playful nature."

"Poor Rin" The pity for the girl that used to live there was unanimous in his company.

Alcohol became even scarcer as the conversation continued.

Sesshomaru's foggy mind processed the entire conversation as a thought crossed him "Would a demon slayer not have more stamina than a monk?" He pondered out loud. Monk gave him a smile "That's why I pity Rin" before bursting in laughter with Inuyasha.

* * *

Guys… guys, I'm so bad at writing…. This is so stupid… I'm sorry. It's making me giggle I don't know why…

Like, I think I'll stop here, this fic is getting so bad...


End file.
